


2 - All she wants for Chritsmas

by Kat_Lovegood



Series: Professor Layton Advent Calendar [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Lovegood/pseuds/Kat_Lovegood
Summary: Flora spends Christmas in the Curious Village that is her home - and her prison.
Relationships: Flora Reinnhold & Bruno
Series: Professor Layton Advent Calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	2 - All she wants for Chritsmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I hope you are enjoying the ride so far :) Comments are greatly appreciated!

The young girl was staring out of the window of her tower, watching the fluffy snowflakes descend from the skies. She pressed her hands against the cold glass, wishing she could go out. She was lonely up here. True, her little house on the tower above the village was nicely decorated and the flames in the fireplace provided a cosy warmth. But it did nothing to chase away the cold feeling of sadness in her chest. 

Since her father had died, Flora had spent even more time by herself than before. She missed him terribly, even though he had been quite shrewd in his own, strange but loving ways. His will was just one example of that. Sometimes Flora felt like a princess from a fairytale, waiting in her tower until her prince showed up. Though Lady Dahlia was not half as bad a stepmother as the ones from her storybook. 

Flora actually looked forward to meeting her tonight, as well as all the other people from the village. For once she would not have to worry about disguising herself, as the drawbridge would be pulled up for that special occasion, making sure that no outsiders could find their way into the village. Which, in turn, meant that Flora would not have to be hidden away. She selected her best evening dress, put on her favourite knee-high boots and carefully tied a beautiful bow around her head. Just as she was ready, someone knocked on the door. It was Bruno, who had come to escort her down the many stairs of the tower and into the little village of St Mystery. 

„You look splendid today, Miss Flora“, he said and Flora blushed a bit. She picked up a parcel and handed it to him. 

„Merry Christmas, Bruno.“ She smiled as he opened it, revealing a long, blue scarf. „I know it is not much, but I made it myself“, Flora told him. 

„That‘s very nice of you, Flora. I think it will serve me rather well, especially in this cold weather. Though I am afraid that your own presents are all waiting under the Christmas tree at the manor“, he smiled. 

A little while later the two of them had made their way down into the village. Flora marvelled at the lights their inhabitants had put up in the windows and on the walls of their houses. After carefully ensuring that no one had seen them come out of the hidden entrance to the tower, the girl was free to walk the streets of her hometown as herself for the first time since her father‘s funeral. And, also maybe for the first time since her father‘s funeral, she felt really happy. Like a little kid, she was dancing in the snow, trying to catch the falling snowflakes with her tongue. She waved to the people she saw in the streets, and they waved back and smiled at her and wished her happy holidays. They arrived at the manor, the windows of which were glowing invitingly. When Mathew opened the door, Flora promptly greeted him with a hug. It had been such a long time since she had been here, such a long time since she had been home. 

The Christmas dinner was quite cheerful, with Lady Dahlia, „uncle“ Gordon and Simon at the table, as well as Bruno and Ingrid, whose presence Flora had personally requested, Mathew and Ramon. They laughed together, sang carols and played board games. Flora was given many presents, from a cookbook with Ingrid‘s favourite recipes to a pearl necklace by lady Violet. Bruno had built her a golden mobile of the planets. It seemed like a Christmas dinner out of a picturebook. 

But later that night, just before midnight, when Bruno had intended to take the young girl back to the tower, Flora was nowhere to be found. She was not in the parlour with Lady Dahlia, not in the kitchen to help Mathew and Ingrid with the dishes, not on the terrace to get a bit of fresh air. Bruno sighed as he followed her footsteps through the snow down towards the crypt in the garden where Flora‘s mother was buried. He finally found the girl sitting at the foot of the massive golden statue, tears running down her face as she patted Claudia, who had apparently come down here to comfort the girl. Bruno had never been good with people, not with real people anyways, but he tried his best to cheer Flora up. 

„Are you alright, Miss Flora? Didn‘t you like the party?“, he asked. 

Flora looked up to him, wiping the tears from her face. 

„No, the party was fine. It‘s… It‘s just that I miss my parents, Bruno. I… well, I miss having real people around me. The villager‘s you made are all very nice and funny, but… but they are nice to me because they have to, you know? Because you made them like me, they can never really like me. And I‘m not sure if I can ever really like them, you know because, in the end, it feels like I am always pretending. They don‘t even know that they are not actual humans… and maybe it does not matter, but… I am lonely. I am imprisoned in this little village, like a bird in a cage. And I know it‘s just for my best, and I know you do everything to make me happy, but… I just wish I could get out of here sometimes. See a bit of the world. Just… live“, Flora sighed.

Bruno did not know what to say to that. He understood how the girl must feel about her situation and it made him sad. He had promised the Baron to look after his daughter, after all, and he could not just disobey his orders and let her go - at least not until she was a grown-up. But he really hoped that someone would come soon. 

That was Flora‘s biggest Christmas wish, after all.


End file.
